One Last Time Forever
by Chocolate Pudding
Summary: Well, yet another cliche, gushy Van/Hitome ficlet. I just couldn't help myself! Its just too much of a writers dream to be given a story like that! But yeah, I could just go on forever in here not really saying ::ramble ramble ramble::


Disclaimers: Alright, alright... insert the usual disclaimer here: No, I don't own Tenkuu No Escaflowne, but chances are neither do you. And 'neways, even if you did there's no point in suing me considering my idea isn't good enough to make a good series, and the fact that I have absoluetly no money. Alright, maybe I've got some in my college account in the bank (which believe me isn't big enough to put me through school) and no more than $100 bucks in my wallet. So, there really is no point whatsoever in taking this off the web and making me give you money.   
  
Authors Note: Keydokeyday... lets see here... what would I like to say. Well first of all I'd like to introduce myself ::throat clearing:: Ahem. I'm Chocolate Pudding and I'm basically just a regular teenage girl that has no time and yet still writes as much as she can. That's about all I can say about myself (::waves 'hi' to Mike who introduced this WONDERFUL site to her:: hey~ness Mike). Uhh... I guess what I've to say 'bout the ficlet is that the ending to some people is confuggling. Personally I don't see that but, no da, I wrote it. S'all from my head! So if you've 'ne questions 'bout it send it to 'SuzukuNoMiko@aol.com'. Flames Accpected. Now on with the story!  
  
  
One Last Time Forever  
The snow on the sidewalk glistened. The air was cool and crisp. Quite a lovely day, the gray sky letting a gentle dusting of snow onto the ground. Some snowflakes flew down to rest softly in Hitome's hair, staying there making small white dots to match her white face. She shivered and brushed at the snow and then her cheeks, whispering softly "Just one more time, just to see him." It was so cold that the tears were freezing before they had a chance to fall onto the pavement and shatter. Just like her hopes and her dreams.   
She was standing on the track that she had come to know so well. Staring out into the frozen wasteland, really a beautiful winter wonderland, all she felt was a desolate pain that throbbed constantly in her heart. A dull ache that grew worse everyday. The gay decorations, the love that was everywhere. Everywhere but where she could be. She felt it all around, swirling around her, teasing her with its soft whispers in her ears. But they were numb now, from the cold. The bitter cold. The bitter soul.  
The snow. It reminded her of something that she held close to her heart. She pulled the snow white feather out of her jacket. Running her fingers along its length gently. Imagining she was really touching him. Wanting him so much. As she stared at the feather she could almost hear his voice, feel his light touch. She could feel the love for him radiate out of herself. She concentrated, longing to go back, but it being impossible without her other half.   
She sniffled and watched a loving couple on a bench. The snow drifting around them but they oblivious to it all. Not realizing how beautiful their love was until it was too late. Not feeling the pain of separation until all hope was lost.   
She had grown thin, bitter, and sad. A pain lingered in her heart, so bad she couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't live. The first few days had been torture, she had missed him so terribly. But then it had settled down in an almost livable routine. Pining for him constantly while trying to concentrate on other things. But now, a time of love, a time to show love to the ones you care about was unbearable. Everywhere she looked she saw him. She wanted him. She wanted the kiss they were never able to share.   
Just days ago, she had seen the perfect gift for him, a small angel figurine with soft purple wings. There it had been, on the shelf with all its mates, they all looked the same, so many small, glass angles with purple wings. It seemed that no one wanted to buy one. But she saw it and thought of him. The tears starting to fall. She picked it up tenderly and purchased it without a word, bringing it home and warping it nicely. Cradling it with her hands, knowing that she would never get the chance to give him his present. The thought hurt.   
In her room she glanced over to the package still sitting on her dresser, untouched, to be always untouched. Never to opened and seen by her love's eyes. As she sat down on her bed, the tears flowing she wished she had a picture of him. Just to be able to look at him would have been enough. Just to be able to see him, if not speak to him. Just a single memory that would never fade into oblivion. She wanted him so much. It hurt her, made her mad, she had never really been mad before. An all consuming rage. In a fit of anger, she tore open the paper and threw the damned figurine across the room, watching in horror as it hit the wall and shattered into a million tiny pieces.  
Rushing over to them she realized it was broken beyond repair. Her one gift for him gone forever. Him gone forever. How could she live? How could she go on? She scooped up the shards of glass, cradling them to her heart against the pain, letting them prick her fingers and hands and watching in interest as the red liquid slowly flowed from the cuts and dropped in amazingly small and perfectly formed drips on the floor.   
She stared at her hands, watching the red mingle with the purple, mingle with the pale flesh. Soon it was all red, no more purple, no more flesh. But a big mess of red. She clenched her fists, crying out as the glass pierced through more skin. As she washed her wounds she looked in the mirror, not seeing her reflection, but only the pain in her own hollow eyes.  
As she sat on the park bench, staring out into the river listening to the joyous Christmas carolers singing she wondered how much weight the ice over the river could hold.......  
  
"Van," she thought, "I will find you." She held the purple angel figurine up to the light, looking at her hands. Not a cut was shown. She shivered and watched as Van came too late, finding a body in the river and cradling it softly in his arms. "If only I had come sooner. This would never have happened." She shook her head sadly wanting so much to call out to him, thinking "No Van, I should have waited. But I couldn't stand the pain. But I did get my Christmas wish, I got to see you one last time."   
  
As he cradled her in his arms he murmured "Oh Hitome, had I only come sooner." The tears flowed down his face, landing on her lifeless cheeks and rolling down them before hitting the ground. He was crying her tears. He stood suddenly, staring at the river and thinking "My dear Hitome, I have forsaken my kingdom and my world for you. Now I forsake my life to join with you again."   
He saw a purple angel figurine and knew they were together, and as she spotted him she knew she wouldn't be alone for the holidays. "Wo ai ni, my dear..."  
  
  
  



End file.
